The Emerald Hairpin
by Aline azurE
Summary: *HIATUS*Di mata Eliza, Roderich seorang pria yang sempurna. Tapi Ia tak tahu, kalau Roderich menyembunyikan banyak rahasia darinya. Ketika 'kawan lama' kembali menyapa dan mengancam jiwa orang-orang yang disayangi, Roderich sadar Ia tak bisa terus-menerus bersembunyi./ Hetalia color police!AU. Adegan eksyen & SFK bertebaran. Picture from pixiv id 25228314


Author: Yang setuju Austria jadi seme, angkat tangan! :D

Readers: … *orkestra jangkrik*

Author: No? *angkat ketek sendirian*

Readers: … *sibuk nutup hidung*

Author: Anyone?

Readers: … *keburu tewas karena bau ketek*

Author: Okay.

Sekali lagi saya katakan, police!germany, police!prussia, police!canada, police!america, police!switzerland dan police!netherlands itu bukan punya saya! #labil

* * *

|Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya|Plot bunny, AU, OOC, miss-typo(s), author ga ngerti penggunaan '—'|Rate M for little sexual theme|Opening yg abal, alur penuh keajaiban, SFK bertebaran, sedikit selipan gombalan maha dahsyat #plak|Police!Austria x Hungary

* * *

**Emerald Hairpin**

"Cinta yang kita punya tak ubahnya sepasang tangan menengadah, yang satu selalu menatap rindu kepada yang lain."

– Asma Nadia.

* * *

Matahari telah lama pergi meninggalkan pucuk cakrawala. Karpet langit hitam tergelar di angkasa. Ratusan pelabuhan bintang bertabur di sela awan mega menggulung. Angin utara berhembus menarik tirai awan secara halus, memaksa bulan sabit memperlihatkan temaramnya. Kerik jangkrik berdecit memperamai suasana yang sunyi. Hembusan angin menerpa lembut wajah seorang wanita. Rambut coklatnya tak lolos dari belaian sang angin malam. Meskipun angin dingin menyentuh kulit, mata hijau zafir perempuan itu tak bisa lepas dari jepit rambut yang ada di tangannya. Jemari menyusuri sisi ornamen kupu-kupu hijau yang mengkilap memantulkan sinar bulan. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas ketika sang kekasih mengajaknya ke bazar ramai dekat gereja. Ada yang menjual kue berhias indah, berbagai _quilt_ cantik dengan benang pastel, mainan dari kayu yang dipahat. Mereka mendatangi stan-stan permainan dan jualan. Mencicipi aneka permen dan kue. Lalu seorang pastur berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menuruni tangga dan mendekati mereka.

"Terima kasih banyak atas partisipasinya, Edelstein. Permainan biola anda menakjubkan." Pastur itu datang dan menjabat erat tangannya.

"Saya senang bisa membantu, pastur" Jawab Edelstein tersenyum.

"Tiketnya terjual habis, gereja ini belum pernah konser amal sebelumnya. Sebentar lagi musim dingin, jumlah anak-anak bertambah dan persediaan selimut terbatas, siapa sangka akan jadi sesukses ini. Terima kasih karena mau mengajari anak-anak disini."

"Saya tidak berbuat banyak. Anak-anak itulah yang ajaib—mereka seperti ditakdirkan untuk lahir jadi musisi handal. Hanya perlu dipoles sedikit. Anda harus bangga pada mereka."

"Ya… tentu saya sangat bangga. Melihat mereka tumbuh dan punya masa depan…" Pastur itu menerawang sebentar, lalu menoleh ke arah Eliza.

"Bakat yang membawa banyak keindahan dalam hidup orang banyak... Anda beruntung bisa mendapatkan pria seperti dia, nona." Eliza hanya tertawa. Setelah pastur itu pergi, Eliza menarik tangan Edelstein ke penjual hiasan dan mainan. Mata hijaunya terpaku agak lama pada sebuah jepit rambut. Seakan paham, Edelstein langsung menyelipkan kupu-kupu hijau itu di rambut coklatnya.

"Ini hanya aku saja atau kau selalu kelihatan cantik?" Bisiknya lembut saat itu.

Sesekali, Eliza tersipu lalu tersenyum. Mengingat kejadian lampau. Waktu mata hijaunya bergulir ke cermin, dia baru sadar. Kalau Ia mirip remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ia menepuk pipinya perlahan. Dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar ruang kamar. Tak ada siapa pun. Hanya Elizaveta Héderváry dan jepit barunya. Tapi Ia tak yakin, meraih gagang wajan hitam yang bersender dekat meja rias putih. Tak ingin, tetangga berdarah Rumania yang sering mengetes kesabaranya atau teman kecil albino yang menyebalkan itu muncul dari titik tak terduga dan mengganggu. Selang beberapa menit, Eliza menghembus pelan dan menaruh alat masak itu di meja lagi. Bayangan acak yang mengganggu. Telunjuknya berputar, memainkan jepit rambut hijau. Kembali berkutat pada perasaan berbunga yang sempat diinterupsi.

Baru sebulan yang lalu Eliza menikah. Saat itu Ia dilamar di kantor polisi tempat Roderich Edelstein bekerja. Awalnya Eliza hanya datang untuk mengantarkan biola Roderich yang tertinggal di rumahnya. Tiba-tiba, Eliza digiring oleh teman-teman sekantor Roderich menuju atap gedung dan dikunci dari dalam kantor. Lalu samar-samar Ia menangkap suara gesekan biola, wajah Eliza sedikit bersemu. Melodi ini… adalah lagu yang sering dimainkan oleh Roderich untuknya. Dengan dada berdebar, tangan Eliza merayap di dinding, berjalan mengikuti sumber suara dari sudut ruang. Mata hijaunya melihat sosok Roderich berseragam polisi lengkap, berkonsentrasi memainkan biola hitam. Rambut hitamnya dibelai angin, matanya terpejam, tenggelam dalam alunan irama. Menyadari seseorang telah datang, Roderich menaruh busur biola. Lalu kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka, mata biru tuanya menatap lekat Eliza yang berdiri di seberang. Lalu Ia meminta Eliza untuk membuka wadah biola yang tadi Eliza bawa. Ternyata wadah ini bukan berisi biola, melainkan sebuah kotak putih dengan pita biru-hijau. Lalu Ia menemukan sebuah cincin. Eliza menutup mulutnya tanda tak percaya. Roderich terus memandangnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti, membuat wajahnya semakin memerah. Mendadak, Eliza menghambur ke pelukan Roderich. Saat itulah Roderich membisikan lembut kalimat lamaran di telinganya. Yang langsung diterima tanpa pikir panjang.

Sekarang Eliza duduk di kamarnya seorang diri. Gadis ini sedang bosan berkutat dengan laptopnya. Ia sudah berkali-kali mengulang membaca _doujin_ dengan _pairing_ favoritnya di _file_. Belum lagi kelihatannya si pengarang sedang semedi di atas gunung atau _hiatus_ sehingga belum bisa _update._ Ya, setelah menikah, Eliza menaruh satu lemari penuh buku koleksinya ke toko kelontong. Untung Eliza tidak menghapus semua _file_ di laptopnya. Sepertinya, Eliza sedikit-banyak terpengaruh misa gereja tempo hari tentang tanggung jawab seorang istri dan ibu. Belakangan, Eliza menyesali perbuatannya. Kenapa dia harus membuang semuanya? Padahal saat itu, Roderich menawarkan padanya kalau dia tak perlu sekaligus menyingkirkan semuanya. Tapi idealisme sebagai calon ibu yang (saat itu) masih membara berkata, kalau dia harus jadi figur ibu yang ideal bagi anak-anaknya. Perjuangan berat, tapi Eliza berusaha.

Eliza memandang ke tempat tidur ukuran _king size_ di seberang kamar. Seprainya yang putih seolah berpendar mengikuti warna cahaya bulan. Kantuk sedikit menyergap, tapi Ia enggan tidur. Tak mau sekadar merebahkan diri ke ranjangnya yang… dingin. Roderich akhir-akhir ini sering pulang larut malam. Malah nyaris tak pulang sama sekali. Bahkan dengan berat hati Eliza bersedia mengundurkan tanggal bulan madu mereka, menyesuaikan jadwal Roderich. Tapi bukankah seharusnya pengantin baru menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan bermesraan bersama?

Eliza mondar-mandir di samping telepon rumah. Duduk sebentar di sofa, tempo sepuluh menit bangkit lagi mengambil air minum. Menyibak tirai jendela, sesekali melongok ke pagar rumah yang masih tertutup. Lalu duduk lagi dan begitu seterusnya. Matanya melirik ke jam tua, jam satu dini hari tepat. Ia belum menerima telepon dari Roderich. Ia mulai cemas. Bagaimana kalau suaminya tertembak? Bagaimana kalau dia ditangkap dan disiksa oleh penjahat? Bagaimana kalau dia di _raep_ patnernya yang sinting itu?! Nah, lupakan yang terakhir. Beserta puluhan kemungkinan bahaya lainnya.

Setengah jam kemudian Eliza mulai merasa mengantuk. Kini Ia terdiam di sofa dengan kepala berbantal lengan. Memandang gerakan bandul jam yang bergerak kiri-kanan, seolah menyuruh matanya tidur dengan gerakan tetap benda bulat itu. Eliza masih berjuang mengangkat kelopak matanya. Sekarang, bandul jam itu seperti menantang mata Eliza untuk uji ketahanan. Si bandul tetap kukuh dengan kecepatan monotonnya, tak berubah warna atau putaran. Eliza masih bisa memberi perlawanan. Benda bulat bewarna keemasan itu tetap berkilat, bergerak teratur. Si bandul menang, Eliza terpejam, tak bisa menahan kantuk.

Sebuah mobil masuk dan parkir di halaman suatu rumah. Di dalamnya terlihat seorang pria berseragam polisi biru tua kehitaman. Pria berambut hitam itu berjalan menuju rumahnya sambil merenggangkan dasi. Entah kenapa tugas patroli rutin yang biasanya ringan jadi terasa sedikit melelahkan akhir-akhir ini. Andaikan patner kerja atau bisa dibilang, atasannya tidak kebanyakan minum bir saat jam istirahat sore, mungkin tugasnya bisa jadi lebih ringan.

"Aku pulang." Roderich mendorong pegangan pintu depan rumah. Terkunci. Tangannya hendak membunyikan bel dan terhenti ketika ingat Ia memiliki kunci cadangan di kantungnya. Mata birunya menangkap sesosok perempuan tertidur di sofa yang tak lain adalah Eliza. Ia menutup dan mengunci pintu perlahan. Tanpa suara, berjalan mendekati sofa, meletakan topi, _holdster _beserta_ handgun_ di kabinet ruang tamu. Lalu jemari berbalut sarung tangan putihnya mengkait erat di pinggang dan pundak Eliza. Langkah Roderich dengan tenang menapaki tangga, menggendong Eliza dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur.

Samar, bayangan alam bawah sadar Eliza melayang. Merasa sehabis terbang di terpa angin ke kanan-kiri lalu merebah di gumpalan awan putih yang empuk. Sedikit logikanya mempertanyakan, mengapa harus mimpi ini yang terdeskripsi di alam tidur. Pertanda Ia belum begitu terlelap. Setelah itu, suara aneh menyeru dari sudut lain pikirannya, _Roderich! Dia pasti sudah kembali!_ Dan dua kilatan cahaya berpendar menyilaukan, mengakhiri mimpi separuh tidurnya.

Eliza mendapati kepalanya bersandar di bantal. Silaunya sinar lampu kamar memaksa benik bola hijaunya membuka sedikit demi sedikit. Eliza pikir, mungkin Roderich sudah tidur di sisinya. Ternyata tidak. Roderich sedang berdiri membelakangi Eliza, menghadap ke lemari kayu berukir. Roderich sedang berganti pakaian. Seragam polisinya sudah tersampir di kursi. Eliza tak kaget mendapati suaminya merasa nyaman memakai korset. Korset coklat itu sudah tergantung di pintu lemari. Ketika dia akan membuka semua pakaian atas, tangannya berusaha menarik tepi kemeja putih yang tertahan di kepala. Nafas Eliza tercekat di tenggorokan.

'_Oh my god,_ _FAAAN-SERVICE! No… WIFE-SERVICE!'_ Isi kepala Eliza reflek menjerit. Eliza berusaha menyapu bersih imajinasi-imajinasi liar miliknya. Kelopak mata Eliza yang tadinya ingin menutup karena kantuk, kini terbuka lebar. Matanya secara otomatis, menjelajah ke setiap sudut punggung telanjang Roderich yang bidang. Kulit putih yang kelihatan terang. Kulitnya tidak mulus. Sedikit guratan halus, mirip bekas sayatan kecil melintas di bahu dan punggung. Terangnya sinar bulan yang menembus jendela membuat bekas luka halus itu terlihat. Eliza menerka, sebagai petugas kepolisian Roderich pasti telah berhadapan dengan banyak bahaya. Dan Roderich tentu, tidak bisa menghindari semua bahaya itu. Luka halus di pungungnya seolah bercerita pada Eliza tentang semua hal yang punggung itu beserta empunya lalui. Eliza bersyukur tidak menemukan pola bundar cekung di situ yang bisa berarti luka bekas tembakan.

'_Untung juga tidak ada bekas gigitan binatang, gigitan manusia atau hisapan dan… hei!'_ Hormon di tubuhnya mulai merayap naik. Eliza mulai curiga kalau Roderich sengaja melakukan 'tontonan' ini untuk menggodanya. Sejak pernikahan, mereka berdua memang belum melakukan apa-apa selain berpelukan dan bertukar ciuman. Apa mungkin Roderich ingin dirinya yang maju dan mendominasi? Mengapa dia melakukan ini? Kejam nian. Sungguh, terlalu, kata seorang seniman (baca: penyanyi dangdut). Tangan Roderich masih berusaha melepas kerah yang terlipat di dada. Ia bisa melihat lekukan otot bahu teregang dari pundak sampai lengan. Wajah Eliza memanas. Gerakan tangan Roderich membuat otot punggungnya ikut tertarik dan menegaskan lekuk tubuhnya. Mungkin latihan fisik yang rutin dilakukan memberikan hasil nyata. Tubuhnya mungkin tidak tinggi besar dan berotot, tapi tetap kelihatan kokoh dan gesit. Eliza mulai membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menjelajahi punggung menggoda itu dengan jemarinya sendiri. Bagaimana rasanya dipeluk oleh tangan yang kokoh itu dan bersandar di bahu yang lebar. Percikan imajinasi Eliza terus-menerus berlompatan kesana-kemari. Selang beberapa detik, akhirnya Roderich bisa 'melepaskan' kepala dan lehernya dari kemejanya yang tersangkut tadi. Pria ini benar-benar bertelanjang dada sekarang.

'_Oh Roderich, mengapa kau tak berbalik saja! Aku ingin lihat bentuk perutmu!' _Jeritan aneh mengiang di sudut pikiran Eliza. Tanpa Ia sadari, pipinya mulai menghangat. Ia berharap Roderich tidak berbalik sekarang, memergokinya 'melahap' tubuhnya hidup-hidup ketika sedang ganti baju. Jangan sampai Ia menemukan dirinya tertidur dengan wajah seperti kepiting rebus. Bukannya memudar, semburat merah di wajah semakin lebar. Bagaimana tidak, ibarat menonton film, maka penonton telah sampai ke adegan puncak atau adegan yang mendebarkan. Dalam hal ini, adegannya adalah: Roderich akan mengganti celananya. **Melepas** celana panjangnya, saudara-saudara.

Tangan Roderich sudah bersiap-siap, melingkar di lilitan ikat pinggang. _This is it. _Eliza mulai menebak-nebak warna dan merek celana dalam ya_ng _dipakai Roderich hari ini. Wajah Eliza tambah merah. Irama jantungnya berdetak cepat. Tangannya sedikit menggeser bantal yang Ia tiduri supaya tidak menghalangi 'adegan klimaks' yang akan dimainkan. Satu menit, dua menit ditunggu, tak terjadi apa-apa. Tangan Roderich tiba-tiba pindah masuk ke dalam celana dan mulai memainkan… Ah umm, maksudnya masuk ke lemari dan mengambil kaos biru tua dari tumpukan pakaian.

'_E-eeeeh? '_ Alis Eliza terangkat. Penonton kecewa. Betul saudara-saudara, sayang sekali Roderich memutuskan untuk memakai kaosnya, tidak jadi melepas celananya. Roderich hanya berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi dan sudah keluar dengan celana piyama terpakai rapi. Dalam hati Eliza lega, disusupi rasa sedikit berdosa karena 'memperkosa' sang suami 'hidup-hidup'. Tetapi separuhnya lagi merasa kesal mengapa film pendek ini harus berakhir tepat di saat adegan puncak. Benar-benar pemberi harapan palsu. Walaupun begini, Eliza tetap hepi sekaligus bersyukur karena di beri kesempatan oleh alam dan Tuhan untuk menikmati sebagian anugerah dunia. Ia membuat catatan mental, lain kali Roderich melakukan hal ini lagi. Tak ada ampun. Ia benar-benar akan menyeret Roderich ke ranjang saat itu juga.

Mendapati Roderich berjalan ke kasur. Eliza langsung menutup matanya rapat-rapat, pura-pura tidur. Dengan aneh, otaknya terus memutar ulang memori-memori visual yang barusan ditangkap oleh penglihatannya. Seperti memegang _remote_ _CD player, _tombol _backward-forward_ terus ditekan, mencari adegan paling bagus. Eliza paling suka ketika kerah Roderich tersangkut di leher dan agak sulit di lepas. Sebagian bentuk dada dan perut telanjangnya (walaupun cuma kelihatan bagian punggungnya saja) terlihat jelas. Eliza bisa melihat otot-otot bahu dan punggung Roderich teregang dan membentuk badannya jadi ramping. Semakin membuat tubuhnya tampak… seksi. Roderich membaringkan tubuhnya tepat dihadapan Eliza yang menutup matanya rapat. Menarik selimut putih dan menutupi mereka berdua. Roderich tersenyum kecil lalu berkata,

"Aku harap, kau menikmati apa yang kau lihat tadi, _mein engel_."

'_Dia tahu!_ _Berarti tadi dia memang sengaja…' _Jerit Eliza dalam hati.

"_Guten nacht meine liebe. _Selamat mimpi indah." Roderich mengecup kening Eliza dan terlelap.

* * *

_｀ヽ｀、ヽThis glittery time skip brought to you by sexy Austrianヽ｀ヽ｀、_

* * *

Pagi di kantor kepolisian lokal tak seperti biasanya. Mereka dihebohkan dengan hilangnya salah satu barang bukti di inventaris kepolisian. Seketika, Alfred F. Jones selaku _chief_ menginstruksikan pengumpulan semua anggota dengan cepat. Para petugas yang baru akan pulang setelah menyelesaikan _shift _malamnya terpaksa harus kembali lagi. Tak terkecuali Gilbert Beillshcmidt. Ia bahkan belum sempat menyentuh sarapannya yang sedap. Ia harus diseret keluar oleh Ludwig, dipaksa merelakan tiga potong _wurst_ panggang, telur mata sapi beserta secangkir kopi yang telah dipesan, mendingin di meja kedai.

"_Weeeessssstttt._ Aku belum makan dari tadi malam, _weeestt_. Tega sekali kau!" Protes Gilbert.

"_Chief_ menyuruh kita kumpul sekarang." Ludwig menarik paksa lengannya.

"Sebentar, aku mau ngabisin-"

"_Nein_, ayo cepat masuk." Ludwig melempar kakaknya sadis ke jok mobil.

"Ini sangat tidak _awesome_! Aku baru selesai jaga malam sepuluh menit tadi! Aku mau pulang!"

"Katanya mau makan?"

"Ya… setelah itu aku mau langsung pulang." Tangan Gilbert meraih pintu mobil, hendak keluar.

"Maaf _bruder_, _Chief_ memanggil kita." Jemari Ludwig langsung menekan tombol kunci pintu otomatis dan melanjut, "katanya ada barang bukti yang hilang." Ia menghidupkan mesin dan memutar balik mobil patroli ke arah jalan raya.

"Hah? Serius? Mustahil! Aku yang jaga tadi malam! Aku sudah cek semuanya. Tidak ada yang aneh." Ujar Gilbert asyik membetulkan kemeja hitam dan topi petugasnya di kaca spion.

"Makanya, kita kesana sekarang untuk cari tahu." Jawab Ludwig mengencangkan sabuk pengaman dan mematikan sirine yang berisik. Selang beberapa menit mobil telah sampai ke tujuan. Ludwig turun, Gilbert mengekor di belakang sambil menggerutu, bisa-bisanya memulai rapat sebelum jam makan pagi selesai. Di teras depan, Roderich tampak memasuki kantor polisi mendahului Ludwig. Ludwig mempercepat langkah mengejarnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Ludwig.

"Entahlah. Kemarin ada kiriman _fax _dari kantor pusat. Tahanan distrik pinggir kota ada yang lepas. Mungkin ada kaitannya." Jawab Roderich berjalan menyusuri lorong ruangan depan kantor bersama Ludwig.

"Kapan hilangnya?"

"Barusan pagi ini. Aku sedang memeriksa barang-barang bukti yang akan dikirim ke pengadilan pusat. Ternyata ada yang kurang."

"Sebenarnya apa yang hilang? Ganja sitaan?"

"Pertamanya aku pikir juga gitu. Tapi ternyata yang hilang cuma… sebilah pisau. Ganja lima puluh kilo yang kita sita minggu lalu masih duduk manis di gudang."

"Apa ada orang yang ingin bukti itu lenyap untuk memperingan atau memperberat hukuman seseorang?"

"Mungkin, tapi buat apa dia baru mencurinya sekarang? Maksudku, pisau yang hilang ini sudah masuk persidangan sebelumnya, bahkan juri juga sempat melihatnya. Kau ingat? Sidang pembunuh berantai yang menewaskan dua puluh wanita dalam seminggu? Bukankah sudah terlambat? Toh hakim tinggal menjatuhkan vonis." Jawab Roderich panjang lebar.

"Berarti tahanan distrik yang lepas itu…" Perkataan Ludwig menyeret.

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Roderich merespon dengan alis mata terangkat. Semua anggota telah berkumpul di ruang pertemuan. Roderich masuk dan berdiri di sebelah meja kerjanya. Terlihat _Chief_ Jones sibuk mengunyah _double beef burger_ sementara tangan kanan mengatur kumpulan foto di _white board. _Mata merah Gilbert terpaku pada burger yang dimakan rekanmya. Kening berkerut sesaat. Lalu berdecak kesal mengapa Ia tak ada pikiran untuk membungkus _wurst_ dari kedai dengan tisu meja dan membawanya untuk disantap saat rapat. Pria berambut jabrik bersandar di samping jendela terlihat nikmat menghisap rokok, matanya menerawang ke jalan raya, tak jelas sedang mikir apa. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang sebahu, duduk di kursi. Mata hijaunya membaca berkas laporan, kertasnya penuh tulisan berisi angka-angka.

Gilbert merebahkan diri ke kursi, menyilangkan kaki dengan nyaman di atas meja kayu berpoles, tak peduli meskipun meja yang ditempati adalah meja Roderich. Yang punya meja jelas merasa tersinggung, lantas melempar pandangan tajam ke arahnya. Biar ditantang secara halus, Gilbert tanggap, tak surut nyali membalas. Tatapan matanya terbaca: _you mad, bro?_ Mata merah dan mata biru saling beradu, tak berkedip. Seakan bisa membaca situasi, Ludwig berdehem agak keras. Tepat setelah itu, Alfred berbalik dan maju ke tengah ruangan.

"Oke semuanya," tanganya menyeka sisa selada di sudut mulut dan melanjut, "kalian sudah tau kenapa harus dikumpulkan disini. Kita langsung saja. Siapa yang berjaga dari tadi malam sampai pagi?" Gilbert dan Abel mengangkat tangan ringan.

"Aku dan Abel patroli di jalan mulai dari jam satu malam. Sebelum berangkat sudah kucek semuanya, barang bukti masih tersegel rapi, semua tahanan tidur di selnya masing-masing dan timku hanya mendapat tangkapan tiga orang pengemudi mabuk. Begitu s_hift_-ku selesai, aku absen, kulihat semua masih normal, tak ada anggota yang melaporkan kejadian aneh." Ujar Gilbert sambil memainkan borgol. Alfred menoleh ke arah Abel. Pria jabrik itu tidak langsung menjawab kelihatan sangat menikmati hisapan terakhir rokoknya.

"Ya, setelah itu kami patroli berdua sampai sif kami selesai. Absen sidik jari lalu pulang." Jawab Abel singkat. Alfred mengangkat alisya dan mendekat ke meja cahaya di tengah ruang. Semua anggota merapat ke tengah dan mulai berdiskusi.

"Karena ini soal invetaris, Roderich. Penyelidikan kuserahkan padamu." Roderich mengangguk dan mendorong kaki Gilbert dengan kasar dari mejanya untuk mengambil berkas bukti.

"Minggir. Kakimu menghalangi."

"Hei?!" Gilbert yang kaget akhirnya duduk dengan kaki di bawah.

"Yang lain, nanti kita akan bagi tim jadi dua. Vash, kau gabung timku. Yang lain struktur seperti biasa. Oke dan profil tersangka yang lepas itu, kita punya…" Alfred mencabut foto dari papan dan menaruh di meja cahaya, "lelaki kulit putih, berkebangsaan inggris, tinggi 178 cm, rambut pirang dengan... Hahaha penjahat ini necis, rambutnya disemir warna pink-"

"_Gaaaay_." Gilbert menyeletuk.

"Hahahaha! Kau benar!" Alfred mengambil foto tersangka dari meja dan malah ikut tertawa bersama Gilbert.

"Kesesese. Wajahnya penuh komedo." Gilbert mendekati Alfred dan menunjuk-nunjuk ke foto.

"Haha! Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat sebenarnya dia gak jelek-jelek amat kok."

"Kesese. Aku setuju. Hei, coba kau lihat motif di kantung bajunya."

"Ah… Itu kue mangkuk 'kan? Hmm… Kira-kira rasa apa ya?"

"Warnanya pink! Kemungkinan rasa stroberi."  
"Kayaknya orang ini suka banget sama pink." Lalu Gilbert dan Alfred diam sejenak mengamati foto _close-up _tersebut. Saling memandang lalu meledak, tertawa bersama.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Roderich hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Vash Zwingli memutar mata secara mental, bagaimana caranya tim satuan unit kriminal mereka bisa dipimpin oleh orang-orang seperti ini? Ludwig kembali berdehem keras.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai?" Tanya Ludwig. Sadar situasi, Gilbert berjalan menuju meja kerjanya dan kembali duduk. Alfred yang sempat teralihkan kembali fokus dan meletakan foto burnonan di meja cahaya.

"Ah ehm… ya. Kita akan mulai pencarian setelah Roderich menerima bukti kiriman dari distrik. Kelompok Alpha semua ikut aku. Kita akan menyebar ke seluruh lokasi. Sisanya kuserahkaaaaan- _Guys!_ Kita kedatangan tamu!~"

***BRUAK! TRANG!***

Alfred berteriak sambil mengambil mesingan dari lemari, melihat satu mobil SUV hitam dan satu _range over_ hijau dengan ganas melindas gerbang besi depan kantor mereka.

"Sial, kita harus ganti pagar lagi. Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya buat satu bulan!" Gerutu Vash melempar berkas berisi anggaran ke kolong meja. Memasang _scoope_ supaya peluru _rifle_ bisa menjangkau jarak yang lebih jauh. Abel santai membuang sisa rokok ke asbak. Tangan kirinya dengan mudah menarik laci meja di belakangnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Tidak hanya pagar…"

***PYAR! JDOR!***

"Jendela juga." Belum sempat orang asing dari dalam SUV membidik, _custom shotgun_ milik Abel mengenai tubuh si penyerang duluan. Pecahan kaca jendela dan selongsong peluru berjatuhan di lantai.

"Tidak bisakah kau membuka jendela dulu baru menembak?!" Teriak Vash ke Abel.

"_Meh_, sudah terlambat." Jawab Abel cuek. Kalau lengannya tidak ditahan Roderich, Vash nyaris mengarahkan_ hunting rifle_ ke rambut jabrik Abel. Tidak semua orang bisa merasakan derita sebagai bendahara kepolisian yang markasnya sering rusak, diserang sindikat narkoba hampir empat bulan sekali.

"Nah, kalau yang satu ini baru mengincar ganja sitaan, Ludwig." Kacamata Roderich berkilat terkena terpaan sinar matahari. Bersama Vash, dia segera menuju lift dan naik ke atas atap. Ludwig reflek mengarahkan para staf supaya mencari tempat berlindung.

"Kali ini aku akan mengalahkan skormu, Rody." Tantang Gilbert pada Roderich.

"Hmph. Lakukan sesukamu. Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau kau kalah lagi." Jawab Roderich kalem. Mau mengalahkan juara kompetisi menembak lima tahun terakhir? Silahkan saja. Meninggalkan senyum kecil di wajah sebelum pintu lift tertutup.

"Kesese~ Sombong sekali kau." Gilbert menyeringai dari balik poni rambut silvernya. Terdengar teriakan beserta suara tembakan pistol dari luar ruangan rapat. Ia langsung mengambil dua _Glock handgun,_ melemparkan salah satunya ke Ludwig.

"Jangan bengong, _west_!" Ujarnya sambil keluar ruangan, menyusuri lorong sambil menembak penjahat yang berhasil masuk ke teras. Enam orang tumbang, kesakitan memegangi tangan dan kaki yang tertembak peluru.

"_Roger!_ _Unit_ _hero_- eh maksudku, _unit_ Alpha dan Beta minta bantuan pasukan. Markas kami diserang!" Ujar Alfred menguhubungi radio komunikasi. Rentetan peluru memecahkan kaca jendela kantor, membuat teriakan semakin bersahutan dari berbagai penjuru. Di atap gedung kantor, Roderich dan Vash mendapat seorang berambut pirang cerah membidikan _sniper rifle_ ke arah bawah. Mereka berdua menyusul posisi orang tersebut dan mempersiapkan senjatamasing-masing.

"Anda sudah disini duluan ternyata, Tuan Williams. Apa yang anda lakukan di atap pagi-pagi begini?" Tanya Roderich berdiri tepat di sebelahnya, memasang magasin dan mulai memburu orang di dalam mobil _range over._

"Ah jangan pakai 'tuan'. Matthew saja cukup. Aku juga baru datang, kan meja kerjaku ada di lantai paling atas. Kudengar suara tembakan dari dalam terus aku langsung lari kesini. Lebih mudah menembak disini." Jawab Matthew Williams menoleh sambil tersenyum dan kembali fokus menembak. Roderich sempat melirik ke arah gantungan kunci beruang kutub yang tergantung di sabuk Matthew. Siapa kira, kalau ternyata dewan mengangkat Matthew sebagai kepala mabes kepolisian mereka. Jika dilihat sekilas, orang mungkin tidak menyangka kalau Ia adalah seorang polisi. Roderich ingat suara pemimpin mereka halus ( baca: sangat pelan) dan sopan. Karena suara halusnya mengalun bak sutra dan sekejap tertelan angin, Matthew jarang memimpin rapat—lebih cocok untuk menyayi daripada memberi perintah. Sehingga tugas ini sering diambil alih sepupunya, Alfred. Entah, mungkin bawaan dari lahir sudah begitu. Dia juga sangat baik, ralat terlalu mengalah dan sulit berkata tidak. Bisa ditebak, dulu Matthew maju ke pemilihan karena (paksaan) dukungan rekan satu tim. Tapi setelah mengetahui kalau dia bertugas di area dengan angka kriminalitas tinggi, Matthew rela mengemban amanah dengan sepenuh hati.

Pasukan bantuan dari pusat datang mengepung lokasi. Membawa korban dan tersangka terluka ke ambulan. Saat itu sebagian karung ganja berhasil dimasukan ke mobil SUV tapi karena semua ban kempes ditembaki _sniper_, mereka terlambat melarikan diri dan keburu tertangkap. Para pelaku kejahatan di tempat tim Roderich bekerja memang dikenal cukup berani. Predikat ini menempel terutama untuk komplotan mafia dan sindikat narkoba yang menguasai kota. Tapi setelah pemerintah pusat mengirim orang-orang baru masuk markas, lambat laun peristiwa penyerangan bisa ditekan. Matthew, Alfred dan Roderich termasuk orang baru. Dan banyak hal berkembang menjadi lebih baik setelah Matthew diangkat menjadi kepala.

"Semuanya mendekat." Matthew melangkah ke ruangan rapat yang rusak tak berjendela (karena kacanya pecah semua.)

"Apa kalian bisa mendengar suaraku? Karena aku pikir **was wes wos was wes wos**." Mendadak akhir kalimat Matthew lenyap seperti disensor oleh angin. Kelakuan Tuhan kah? Padahal Matthew merasa kata-katanya sama sekali tidak megandung unsur pornografi sehingga perlu disensor.

"Wes, was, wes… Apa? Kau ngomong sesuatu, Matt?" Di mata Alfred, dia hanya bisa melihat bibir Matthew bergerak-gerak tapi tak ada suara yang jelas terdengar. Matthew memberi kode tangan supaya semua anggota maju. Vash, Ludwig, Gilbert dan Abel tak lupa menarik lengan Alfred untuk mendekat. Mereka melingkari Matthew, jarak mereka kira-kira lima meter.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya kita menyerbu markas pengadah narkoba ini…" Matthew berusaha memperkeras suaranya padahal perkataan yang terdengar di telinga orang lain cuma:  
"Ku**was wes wos was wes wos** pengadah narkoba **was wes wos**…"

"Haaaah? Apa ketua?" Kini giliran Gilbert yang bicara. Kenapa? Dimana unsur pornografinya? Kenapa bahkan alam pun merasa harus menyensor kata-katanya? Apa mungkin Matthew sudah ketularan kutukan dari pamannya yang berhasil memerawani semua teman sekolahnya? Pamannya yang berdosa mengapa Ia yang harus tanggung derita? Matthew tepok jidat secara mental dan memberi kode tangan lagi. Mereka semua memperkecil lingkaran jadi berjarak tiga meter.

"Aku bilang, kupikir sudah saatnya kita menyerbu markas narkoba-" Kalau di telinga orang jadi:

"Ak**us was wes wus was wes** menyerbu **waswus** narkoba-" Para anggota saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Dia ngomong apa sih? Kau dengar gak dia ngomong apa?" Bisik Alfred pada Ludwig.

"Kalau kau diam, kau bisa mendengarnya, _Chief_. Kelihatannya kepala ngomong sesuatu… soal narkoba." Jawab Ludwig ragu. Sudah diputuskan, cuti besok Matthew akan mampir ke Perancis dan meninju seseorang—mungkin tidak sampai sejauh itu tapi—layak untuk dipertimbangkan.

"Matt! Keraskan suaramu! Aku hanya bisa mendengar kau berkata was wes wos saja!" Teriak Alfred kebingungan. _Mother of Maple_… kenapa dia tidak mewarisi suara sepupunya yang menggelegar itu?! Kali ini Matthew memberi kode tangan yang berarti 'mendekat lagi.' Mereka angkat bahu dan jarak lingkaran jadi tinggal satu meter. Matthew mulai merasa tak sabar, daripada tak terdengar lagi, sebaiknya anggotanya mendekat ke dia, sedekat mungkin. Mendekat lagi, lagi, lagi, lagi, lagi dan…

***Duk!***

"Kepalamu menabrak kepalaku, Rody! Liat, liat dong!"

"Tidak, aku sudah hati-hati. Kepalamu yang menyeruduk kepalaku seperti banteng, Gil."

"Abel, kupikir aku setuju kalau bulan depan kau ganti model rambut… Jambulmu menggelitik keningku."

"Bah, kalian orang Jerman tak tahu apa-apa soal model!" Jawab Abel gusar membayangkan dirinya ganti model rambut _klimis _ala Ludwig_._

"Apaan tuh kok jadi bawa-bawa orang Jerman?! Emang kalian orang Belanda bangsa yang modis, gitu?" Gilbert mendadak sensitif.

"Itu hanya saran... Ah, sudahlah, lupakan. _Bruder_, tenanglah."

"Matt, kayaknya rambutmu nyangkut di rambutku deh…" Ujar Afred pelan-pelan berusaha melepaskan sehelai rambut Matthew dari _nantucket_nya.

"Nanti kubantu melepaskan, Al. Ada hal penting yang mau kubicarakan…"

"Dasar orang-orang tolol." Ternyata hanya Vash saja yang tidak mau mendekat.

"Kesini, Vash! Kalau kau disitu nanti tak dengar suara ketua!" Ajak Gilbert sambil mengusap keningnya.

"Hei, geser sedikit." Vash mendekat ke lingkaran sambil mendengus, lalu menyusup diantara kepala Gilbert dan Alfred.

"Pelan-pelan! Perhatikan kepalamu!" Teriak Gilbert tak mau kepalanya jadi korban lagi. Sekarang posisi mereka jika dilihat dari jauh seperti tim pemain _football_ sedang menyusun strategi untuk menjatuhkan lawan di pinggir lapangan hijau.

"Kalian semua bisa dengar suaraku?" Ulang Matthew lagi. Semuanya mengangguk.

"Oke, jadi kupikir aku sudah menemukan lokasi dari sindikat ini, kerja kalian bagus saat menahan mereka tadi. Jadi setelah kuberi tanda kita langsung kesana... _and start the party."_

"Pasukan bantuan ikut?" Tanya Ludwig.

"Tidak, hanya kita saja." Jawab Matthew tersenyum.

"_AWESOME!_" Ujar Gilbert senang.

"Jadi Roderich, kau disini bersama Kiku dan Abel urus barang bukti itu_._" ujar Matthew.

"Dan tahanan distrik yang kabur itu?" Tanya Abel.

"Ya, itu jatah timmu juga. Aku mau mengurus sindikat narkoba itu dulu. _So_... _I count on you, guys._" Roderich mengangguk, keluar dari formasi lingkaran _football,_ mengambil berkas-berkas yang berserakan di bawah kolong meja Vash.

"Kuambil ini." Roderich mengacungkan map hijau ke arah Vash.

"Dengan senang hati." Vash mempersilahkan lalu berjalan ke luar ruangan, membiarkan Ludwig yang berusaha membantu Alfred dan Matthew melepas rambut mereka yang tersangkut.

* * *

_｀ヽ｀、ヽLe AWESOME time skip is brought to you by AWESOME Prussianヽ｀ヽ_

* * *

Tangan mungil bergetar memegang kertas pelangi. Siku tangan yang kelelahan memegang kertas memutuskan bersandar ke permukaan meja. Si pemilik tangan merasa ada sesuatu yang dingin dan lengket mengenai siku, lantas mendekatkan hidung untuk mencium benda apa yang barusan dia sentuh. Tiba-tiba si pemilik tangan melesat ke depan kelas, menarik lengan seorang wanita berambut coklat.

"Bu! Bu, bu gulu! Tanganku lengket!"

"Mana? Ah ini namanya kena lem. Sini dibersihin dulu sebelum mengering." Wanita itu menggandeng anak berusia sekitar lima tahunan itu ke arah wastafel di pojok ruang. Memutar keran air dan menggosok siku tangan si anak dengan handuk.

"Bu Eli! Bu Eli! Petel kabul lompat jendela tuh!" Teriak salah satu murid perempuan. Eliza yang tadi sibuk menggosok tangan muridnya langsung mematikan keran dan cekatan menangkap seorang anak dengan pakaian pelaut biru pastel.

"Peter! Kamu boleh main di luar kalau pelajaran sudah selesai." Ujar Eliza mengangkat Peter yang menggantung di bingkai jendela.

"Bosen di kelas telus! Mau main!" Jawab Peter cemberut menggelembungkan pipinya.

"Ya nanti kita keluar, memang kamu sudah selesai menggunting?"

"Petel gak mau gunting keltas. Karena gunting itu bahaya, Bu! Bisa beldalah kalo kena!"

"Iya, tapi kalau kita hati-hati…" Eliza mendudukan anak berambut pirang itu di kursi hijau dan melanjut, "kita bisa membuat berbagai bentuk yang indah dengan gunting ini." Eliza meraih gunting plastik kuning di meja Peter, melipat karton biru dan menggunting pola bentuk bintang.

"Nih, bagus 'kan? Bagaimana kalau kamu ikut menggunting juga?" Peter melihat potongan bintang itu di lapisan kertas polos. Tinggal tambahkan matahari dan awan, maka sempurna sudah hasil karyanya.

"Tapi kata kakak, Petel ga boleh pegang gunting. Kalau pegang nanti kakak malah." Eliza langsung menatap mata biru Peter. Anak ini tidak berbohong. Apa dia pernah tak sengaja melukai dirinya karena bermain-main dengan benda tajam?

"Ini gunting dari plastik, lihat. Ini tidak berbahaya. Begini saja, nanti kubilang pada kakak kalau aku yang minta kau menggunting. Setuju?" Peter memutar matanya ke berbagai sisi, merapatkan bibir dan menggumam, kelihatan berpikir keras.

"Gimana ya? Ya udah deh! Tapi benelan lho ya, Bu. Nanti pokoknya ibu gulu yang bakal dimalahin kakak." Peter akhirnya meraih pensil mulai menggambar pola bintang di kertas putih. Ia tak sabar ingin menambahkan matahari dan awan berwarna-warni. Pasti jadinya akan sangat indah.

"Hahaha, oke tidak masalah." Eliza tersenyum mendengarnya. Sepulang sekolah nanti mungkin Eliza bisa menunda kunjungannya ke toko baru Feliks dan menemui kakak Peter.

Di dalam kelas, Peter seperti anak normal seusianya. Hanya saja ada beberapa sikap Peter yang membuat Eliza sedikit penasaran. Peter selalu menolak diberi tempat duduk yang berwarna merah jambu. Saat itu Eliza mafhum, mungkin di rumahnya, Peter diajari jadi seorang lelaki sejati—menghindari warna yang notabene kesukaan perempuan. Alasan aneh, tapi siapa tahu 'kan? Di lain waktu ketika anak-anak harus menaruh sepatu dan kotak bekal di lemari loker belakang kelas, Peter bersikeras tak mau menaruh barangnya di loker bercat merah. Setelah sikap 'fobia warna' ini terus berlanjut. Eliza akhirnya mengambil keputusan bulat. Jika dibiarkan, ini tidak baik untuk perkembangan Peter. Sebagai guru dan wanita instingnya mengambil alih. Dan Eliza merasa bertanggung jawab atas sesuatu yang terjadi pada anak didiknya. Eliza hanya ingin memastikan semua baik-baik saja, Ia melakukan ini untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ya, untuk dirinya.

Mungkin ini sudah saatnya Eliza bertemu dengan kakaknya dan berdiskusi tentang hal ini. Tapi Eliza jarang bisa bertemu dengan kakak yang sering disebut Peter. 'Sang kakak' kelihatan lebih sering menunggu beberapa menit setelah bel sekolah berbunyi di dalam _Rolls Royce_ hitam dan langsung pergi begitu Peter masuk mobil. Ia hanya pernah menemuinya sekali saat penempatan kelas untuk siswa transfer, rambutnya merah dan berbicara aksen inggris yang kental. Eliza sendiri tak yakin jika kakaknya sendirilah yang menjemput Peter. Dilihat dari mobilnya, sepertinya Peter dari keluarga mampu. Kemungkinan Peter diantar oleh sopir.

Tapi, tak ada salahnya mencoba.

Tepat setelah bel sekolah _playgroup_ berbunyi, Eliza bergegas keluar ke pojok taman dekat ayunan. Semoga Ia masih sempat. Ah, ketemu! Eliza mendekati sisi kanan mobil yang terparkir. Filter kaca mobil yang gelap turun, tampak seorang lelaki beralis tebal, bermata hijau dan berambut pirang cerah. Ah, orang yang ini benar-benar mirip Peter. Apakah Peter punya dua orang kakak? Wajahnya datar kelihatan bosan, tapi Ia menatap Eliza dan berkata sopan, "ada yang bisa saya bantu, nona?"

"Ah… apakah anda sopi- maksud saya saudara Peter?" Eliza membungkuk.

"Ya, saya kakaknya. Anda sendiri?" Pria itu meletakan novel _Savage Innequalities_ di dasbor mobil.  
"Oh maaf, saya Elizaveta, guru di kelas Peter. Ada hal yang mau saya bicarakan soal... Peter. Kalau anda tidak terburu-buru tentunya." Mata _emerald_ bergulir sekilas ke kanan. Pria itu kelihatan berpikir sebentar. Belum sempat Ia menjawab, pintu penumpang sudah terbuka dan Peter meloncat ke dalam.

"Ayo pulang, _jerk_! Kita pulang! Ayo! Ayo!"

"_Bloody hell_, Peter! Tidak lihatkah kau aku sedang bicara dengan gurumu?!" Ekspresi tenang pria ini langsung berubah.

"Lho? Bu Eli? Lagi ngapain disini?" Peter terlihat tidak menghiraukan sumpahan kakaknya.

"Peter… Kau tidak berbuat macam-macam di sekolah ini 'kan?" Lelaki ini menoleh ke Peter.

"Hah? Berbuat apa? Sebetulnya yang macam-macam itu kamu, tahu! Dasal bodoh!" Peter tiba-tiba memukul bahu pria itu.  
"Peter! Jangan berkata kasar dengan kakakmu!" Eliza memberitahu.

"Umm, ibu gulu gak tau apa-apa sih! Dia itu suda-" Lalu lelaki itu langsung menutup mulut Peter sehingga kata-katanya tenggelam di tangan. Anak itu menggeliat dan berusaha melepaskan diri. Eliza menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka. Mungkin sekarang bukan saat yang tepat.

Walaupun mereka terlihat bertengkar, di mata Eliza mereka kelihatan cukup dekat. Jauh kelihatan seperti kakak-adik dibanding si kakak yang berambut merah. Hanya itu saja kesimpulannya sementara in.

"Ah soal tadi… Mungkin lain kali saja. Maaf tapi sepertinya kami buru-buru." Ujar pria itu melempar sekilas senyum ke Eliza dan langsung tancap gas. Eliza hanya mengangguk dan melihat mobil antik hitam itu berlalu.

Tiba-tiba mata Eliza membelalak. Pandangannya tertuju ke bekas ban lintasan mobil tadi. Sesuatu mengalir dari balik bagasi mobil. Jatuh menetes satu-satu, melewati perak lambang merek dan bergenang di tempat mobil itu parkir. Biar genangan cairan itu kecil, paving putih cerah dan terik matahari membuat jejak mengalir itu terlihat jelas.

Genangan warna merah.

Darah.

**(ノ；Д；)ノ**

* * *

Lagi-lagi bikin multichap… Padahal fic sebelah pada belum kelar… #dilemparmeja

Saya tahu ini cukup fail OTL Apapun genrenya pasti ga bisa lepas dari adegan gebuk-gebukan serta humor _slapstick_ yang random OTL Tapi sudahlah mau bagaimana lagi, mereka itu seperti candu~ #plak

Sebenernya pingin nyoba nulis kinkieh-suexehh disini. Dan setelah dirasa-rasa(?) kok saya ga tega Eliza di raep gitu. (Apa? Siapa yang diraep? Kok bisa? Bukannya kebalik ya? #plak) Lagian kalo Rody sampe 'ketularan' German brothers kemungkinan kecil dia sanggup begitu… Iya ga sih? #ngomongapaansihelo.  
Dan pembuatan es lemon itu ternyata menabrak _guidelines FFN_. (=w=) Padahal udah jadi separo gelas lho es-nya. #bilangajagakuatnulisbegituan.

Tapi tenang aja, ntar saya potong bagian berbahayanya. 8D Es lemon _full-version_ kemungkinan saya lempar ke situs lain. 8D

Kalo pembaca ada ide headcanon soal 2p!austria silahkan usul lewat review yah. XD Lagi bener-bener butuh nih saya. XD #sesat Oh ya sekalian, saya pertama kali ini nulis genre _crime_ yg lebih tahu tolong arahin saya dong m(TwT)m Saya _clueless_ nih.

Apa itu 2p? 2p adalah 'sisi lain' dari nation. Misalnya yg biasanya sifatnya tsundere dan uke, versi 2p!nya bisa jadi blak-blakan dan seme… Selebihnya silahkan googling yach. (0w0)d

Maap atas segala kekurangannya, mungkin anda ada saran untuk bantu saya? Ada yang janggal? Ada pertanyaan? Ada saran? _Sok_ _atuh, _ngomong di _review_. (=w=) Semoga buat _next chapter_nya bisa lebih baik lagi. (0w0)/

_Warning for next chapter: 2p!hetalia & Nyotalia on board! _

**THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
